Everything Lucy
by Christin Picks the Banjo
Summary: After being away for far too long, Corin and Lucy are up and at 'em. Enjoy. Review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

*A/N* What's up, ladies and gentlemen? It would be well with you to read 'Anything Lucy' before reading this fic. It's only about 250 words, so don't be discouraged in thinking it's some full-lengther. In fact, don't read this until you've read 'Anything Lucy'. I command you.

Also, I'm sure some of you are gonna be all up in arms over this pairing. The ages thing... I've decided that during 'The Horse and His Boy', Corin was about twelve or thirteen, and Lucy was seventeen or eighteen. Let's say Corin was thirteen, and Lu was eighteen, for the sake of argument. Corin is nearing his seventeenth birthday in this fic. Older women do like younger men, you know. ;)

Um... please enjoy, please review. 

Oh yeah... a disclaimer. I love C.S. Lewis, but like... I'm not him. Therefore, I don't own the Chronicles. ;)

*

Chapter One: A very short chapter. I just want to know how people will react to this fic... I'll most likely end up continuing no matter what response I get, but reviews will really help. Ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated.

Summary: King Lune's dialouge is fricken hard to write! Go read 'The Horse and His Boy' and you'll know exactly what I'm talking about! Whew! What a challenge! So I apologize if he doesn't come off sounding quite like himself. Which, I know he probably won't. So... sorry! I've noticed that this really isn't a summary. I've also noticed that this chapter doesn't really need one. So go on.

*

The first moment Corin knew that he loved Lucy was when she had scolded him for mocking his older brother about love. It had been a fleeting instant, but in that moment, her eyes shining, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips... he knew. Lucy would have to belong to him.

He didn't see her as often as he liked. She was, of course, a Queen in Narnia. He resided in Archenland, and he was lucky to see her once every few months or so, often times longer than that. 

Excuses were made, naturally. Corin did very well inventing reasons to ride out to Narnia. "But Father, I simply have to be there when King Peter competes in the swordsman's tournament. In fact, I should probably participate myself, wouldn't you agree?" Or often times, "I could stand a few days away, Father. Don't send a runner to Narnia, for goodness sake; I'll take the message for you myself!"

This particular occasion, Corin had asked his father if he could drop by with a gift for the Kings and Queens at Cair Paravel. 

"Ride to Narnia again, Corin? This is the fourth time in as many months!" King Lune exclaimed in his usual loud, jovial tone.

"I know Father, but it's been ever so tedious around here for the last few weeks. All this rot about business, you know I've not got a good head for it all!" Corin responded, flippantly referring to the management of the principle shipping out of Archenland as 'all this rot about business'.

"Yes, I know about what you've got a good head for, lad," his Father chided in mock sternness, "Boxing, eating, and getting into more trouble than a boy your age ought. I'd have hoped that you would have grown out of this running about nonsense by your seventeenth year!"

"I'm not seventeen yet," Corin said, brushing the comment aside with a wave of his hand.

"All the same..." the King trailed off, staring hard at his youngest son, as if trying to figure something out. Corin stared back a bit coolly, eyebrows raised, eagerly anticipating his Father's consent, yet naturally attempting to look as if the whole matter meant nothing to him.

"Do as you will," was the final word on the matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Inspiration hit me like a… a… well, inspiration struck, all right? Good enough? I'm so excited to be returning to some of my fics. It's a good feeling! Enjoy. Review.

----

"Again? We were just there last month," Cor raised an eyebrow at his twin as Corin flew about his dressing chambers, haphazardly tossing items into a pack. Cor furrowed his brow, admiring how Corin could carelessly put on the most wrinkled tunic and still manage to look noble and handsome. One of his many talents...

"Yes, but Father wants this gift delivered, and he was going to send a courier. A courier! Don't you think that would be a bit of an insult to the _kings_ and _queens_ of Narnia for a courier to show up with a gift from a King who can't be bothered to deliver it himself? Court manners!"

"_I_ would have sent a courier," Cor said, picking at his fingernails with an amused expression.

"Of course you would, you peasant," Corin sneered at his older twin, all in good fun, of course. Corin usually taunted Cor over his less-than-courtly upbringing and Cor took it all in his stride. But today Cor was feeling feistier than normal and jibed back.

"Yes. I'm a peasant, and you're in love with Queen Lucy."

Corin dropped his pack on his foot and stared agape at his brother. Cor burst out laughing, clutching his stomach as he fell backwards onto Corin's bed. Cor laughed and spluttered out random words before he decided upon what he wanted to say.

"Your face! Oh, this is perfect! Hang on, look at me again, I want this image in my head for the rest of my life!"

Cor continued to laugh as if he'd never seen anything funnier in his sixteen years. Corin allowed him this pleasure for only a few more moments... then he balled his fists up. Cor's laughter abated slightly when he heard his brother's knuckles crack.

"Glad you find this so hilarious," Corin grumbled, cramming his fists into his pockets and throwing himself down on the bed next to his brother.

Cor composed himself slightly, and still grinning widely, patted his brother on the shoulder, who scowled at him.

"Little brother, it _is_ okay to be in love, you know."

"Oh, don't patronize me," Corin snapped, jerking away from his brother's hold on his shoulder.

"Look, I don't pretend to remember what 'patronize' even means, but if you didn't want me to know that you were head over heels for Lucy, you should've done a better job at hiding it. It's practically written on your face when she's around," Cor chuckled and shook his head.

"Who else knows?" Corin asked after a long silence.

"You mean besides me... and you, if you're finally done denying it?"

Corin frowned, but nodded his head in reply.

"Aravis."

"How?"

"She's a woman, if you haven't noticed! They know these things!" Cor laughed.

"She's nosy," Corin said, wrinkling up his nose.

"Don't talk about my fiancé like that," Cor scolded, his expression still quite amused.

"Fine," Corin said, rolling his eyes, "Who else knows?"

"Father's not as ignorant as you think," the elder twin advised.

"Why d'you say that?"

"He says you two spend far too much alone time together for a pair that's not even courting."

"Wha-- does he not trust Lucy's virtue?" Corin asked, his eyes widening.

"Oh, I'm sure he does. It's probably _your_ virtue he's concerned about," Cor replied with a wry grin.

Corin gave a snort of a laugh and picked his pack off of the ground, where its contents had spilled across the floor. He began to roughly shove his belongings back into the bag.

"Want me to come with you?" Cor offered after a moment, leaning over the edge of the bed with his arms dangling down.

Corin glanced up at his twin and gave him a lop-sided grin.

"Don't you think The Wifey will miss you?" he joked, hurling a pillow at his twin.

"Desperately!" Cor joked back.

"Well, I'd run along and ask for her permission to tag along," Corin replied loftily, when in reality, he was quite grateful to his elder brother for the offer to accompany him on the journey.

It was Cor's turn to give a derisive snort of laughter. He headed towards the door with the intention of heading towards his room to pack a few belongings, but he detoured at Aravis' chambers...

It may not have been such a bad idea to ask her if he could go, after all...

-----

Yeah yeah, short chapter, but hey… I like it. Hope you do as well. Give the Banjo Picking Dog some love and review, my darlings.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** I think everyone should really pat me on the back for writing this chapter. I'm in the middle of moving and working hard at a new job and painting and... and... STUFF and yet I still chose to update a fic I haven't updated in... years? Really?! Oh, and about that lie I just told about "working" a new job: My writing this chapter is a result of sitting at work and avoiding doing any sort of work whatsoever.

Ah, the truth shall set you free.

Oh, also, this is totally a filler chapter. I promise that before the end of the week, I'll post a chapter with some substance. You have my word.

Corin chewed on his fingernails and watched his horse's head bob up and down, up and down. Cor was riding along next to him, talking about (in Corin's opinion) the most boring subject in the world: he and Aravis' upcoming wedding.

"She says we have to wear these green herb bracelet... _things_ during the ceremony because it's some sort of tradition in Calormen, and when I told her she wasn't in Calormen anymore, she told me to shut up and then she got angry and told me that if I wanted to just marry some girl from Archenland I could go ahead and do just that, because I knew _perfectly_ well she's from Calormen when I asked her to marry me and if I could deal with her being from Calormen when I asked, I could deal with her being from Calormen during the ceremony. Isn't that just the stupidest thing?"

Corin opened his mouth to tell Cor to dry up, when Cor took a deep breath and continued.

"And the shoes! Aravis has these pointy-toed... _monstrosities_ that she thinks are the 'height of fashion' as she puts it, and she wants to wear them during the ceremony and when I suggested she ask Lucy about what _proper_ Northern attire for wedding ceremonies looks like, she practically bit my head off! She said I didn't know anything about proper attire for _any_ occasion, let alone weddings because I'm always dressed like one of the stable boys, so my opinion counts for nothing. Can you believe that?" Cor looked at his twin with wide eyes and found Corin gazing back at him, trying his best to look at disinterested as possible.

"Did you just use the word 'monstrosity'?" Corin asked coolly.

"I suppose," Cor shrugged.

"Maybe Father shouldn't fire that tutor of yours," Corin said, "Looks like he's getting through that thick head after all."

"Oh shut up," Cor growled. Corin laughed as his older brother scowled at him.

"Look, you shouldn't have arranged such a long engagement. This is all entirely your fault. You've got six more months of this torture. And after that comes the real fun. You have to actually _live_ with her. You're in for it, brother," Corin, satisfied with making his brother's marriage sound like the biggest mistake of his life, placed his hands behind his head and reclined as much as being in a saddle allowed for.

"You..." Cor couldn't seem to find an insult strong enough to suit his brother's wickedness. Corin grinned at him.

"Weasel," Cor finally decided, "You are a weasel."

"It's a fox, sire!" chirped a voice from the branch of a tree close-by. The two princes jumped, startled over the sudden realization that they had company other than their guard who were riding about a hundred yards behind them. Corin (to Cor's great delight) nearly fell off his horse. A large squirrel was looking down upon them from a beech tree, his head jerking quickly between the two boys.

"Er... I'm sorry, what's a fox?" Cor asked.

"The runner King Edmund sent," the squirrel chattered, "It's a fox, not a weasel. He's right up the trail. You can see him, just now," The squirrel pointed his little paw towards a clearing in the woods, where a red fox was padding towards them.

"Not a weasel, your highness," the squirrel giggled.

"Oh. Right. Clearly a fox," Cor said with a nod. Corin snickered and the squirrel seemed delighted with himself, thinking he had said something to amuse the prince. He laughed once more and leaped to a branch opposite of the one he'd been occupying.

"Um, were you sent by King Edmund as well?" Cor asked of the squirrel, his voice raised over the squirrel's continuing laughter.

"Oh," the squirrel quickly stopped laughing and seemed almost embarrassed, "No... I wasn't sent. I just overheard the fox's order. I thought I would run along ahead and... help."

"Well, now you can run back and let them know we're coming," Cor suggested. The squirrel took off through the trees without another word.

"Welcome to Narnia," Corin laughed.


End file.
